within heartbeats
by Jaaavyt
Summary: They waited, and waited, but it never came. /NaruHina/One-shot/


I love my neon yellow nails, hahah.

**Disclaimer : **I don't own Naruto.

**Pairings** : NaruHina

**Rated** : T

**Summary** : They waited, and waited, but it never came.

* * *

_"If you had 5 minutes left to live..._

_would it be enough?" _

* * *

"Oh Kami-sama," He mumbled as he waited in front of the ER. Tightening his grip on the fabric of his pants, he prayed with all his heart for the person in the ER. Shouts of the Hokage barking orders at the other medic nins ran throughout the hallway.

_"Check her heart rate!"_

_"Go! Now!!" _

_"H-hokage-sama.."  
_

_"W-we're losing her!"_

_"H-hurry up!"_

Tears down his face, as he remembered the previous events happening.

_"Congratulations Hinata!" Naruto said, as he hugged her. They were pretty much worn out, from the drinks, to celebrate Hinata passing the ANBU exams. Even they both had some cups they were both still sober._

_Pressing her fourth cup to her lips, an ANBU nin interrupted her, "Naruto-san, Hinata-san, the Hokage has a new mission for you both." The ANBU nin disappeared after that being said. Naruto and Hinata shared a look before leaving the rest of the people who had attended at Hinata's celebration. _

_"Ne, Baa-chan what do you want?" Naruto aked after closing the door on the way in, only to receive a punch from Tsunade. "O-ow! What did you do that for?!" He yelled, rubbing his head, while Hinata chuckled at the childish scene before her._

_Naruto froze when he saw Rock Lee and Hyuuga Neji standing together in fornt of them. "W-why are they here?!" He shouted, pointing to the both of them. "N-naruto-kun it's not wise to a-anger Neji-niisan." Hinata peacefully advised him, but Naruto got hit anyways._

_"Why my youthful friend!We're your teammates for this mission! Isn't that great?!" Lee exclaimed as he flashed his sparkly eyes.  
_

_"Well, since that's over," Tsunade began, clearing her throat._

_"Tsukio Kouza, age 32, is an A-ranked missing nin from Kirigakure, he was recently spotted on the outskirts of Konoha-" She got interrupted as Naruto asked, "Baa-chan what did this guy do, anyways?" _

_"You didn't let me finish, baka! Apparently, this guy here, he massacred a small village outside of Konoha, and stole a sacred scroll, containing a forbidden jutsu. Your mission is to eliminate him, and retrieve the scroll."_

_The four of them set out for their mission._

Memories flooded through his head as he remembered.

_Ambush. Blood. Explosions. Hinata._

_"N-naruto go! Take her and l-leave!"_

_"I won't leave you here!"_

_"S-shut up I have Lee, j-just go!"_

_"A-are you sure?!"_

_"Yes! Hurry!"_

His thoughts were interrupted as a tear stricken Sakura came out the doors, walking towards her best friend, "G-go see her, s-she needs y-you." Sakura left after that, making a trail of blood from her blood splattered coat.

Soon enough, every one left, leaving him and Hinata alone.

* * *

_5 minutes

* * *

_

"N-naruto-kun?" She croaked, weakly. Tears began to drip down his face, as the freely splattered onto the floor.

"Y-you shouldn't t-talk Hinata-chan." He sobbed, as he wiped his eyes. Hinata held his free hand as she patiently waited for him, as she had done so in the past 16 years.

* * *

_4 minutes

* * *

_

"I-i'm so s-sorry H-hinata i-if I g-got here e-earlier..." Naruto started.

Hinata only stared deeply into his beautiful ocean blue eyes, "N-no, i-it's m-my fault. I-i was a b-burden to t-the t-team." Tears soon ran down her own lavender eyes.

Naruto held her hand fiercely, not wanting to lose her.

* * *

_3 minutes

* * *

_Naruto hugged her tightly, soaking Hinata's hospital gown with his tears, "D-don't leave me alone.." He whispered into her ear.

Hinata blushed crimson red. Naruto, who's amazed that she could still blush at a time like this, said "I-"

"have something to say to you, N-naruto-kun." Hinata interrupted, after finally gaining her courage.

* * *

_2 minutes

* * *

_"Y-you go first N-naruto-kun." She offered at him, but he refused, being the gentlemen. "No, say what you have to say, Hinata-chan."

He smiled, locking eyes with hers. Gazing into endless lavender.

* * *

_1 minute

* * *

_

They sat there waiting, as if to say there was something special coming towards them.

Hinata started.

"I l-love-"

_...thud.  
_

_"Hinata!!!"_

But it never came.

* * *

_tick.

* * *

_

_"In memory of Hyuuga Hinata, we-"_

_

* * *

_END.

Reviews are greatly appreciated. (winkwink)


End file.
